A different road
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: During the events of the Book One episode "Bato of the Water Tribe" Aang and the Water siblings don't reunite. Instead Katara and Sokka are captured by Zuko and Aang walks a path that leads him to a certain blind Earthbender and the Fire Nation Princess. (Rated just in case) (Azulaang/ Taang) (Either Zutara or Ty Luko. Haven't decided on that front) Please enjoy.
1. The Swamp

A different rode

Chapter 1

The Swamp

So, I've been thinking about doing an Avatar fic based on this premise for a while. I could just never decide on making this an Azulaang fic or a Taang fic. So, I've decided to fallow the wise words of a little girl from an Old El Paso commercial. Why not have both? One thing before we start. Azula will be quite OOC. With that said... Let's kick it up!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

On a beach side near an abbey at the coast of the Earth Kingdom sat Aang, the last Airbender and the Avatar. It had taken a while for the gravity of the latter title. But he had come to accept it. The former title however was one that brought with it solitude. A solitude that until now had been softened by his two friends, Katara and Sokka. However Aang had just made an incredibly stupid mistake, those friends were leaving him.

"I really messed up, guys." Aang said in a soft whisper to his pet Lemur, Momo and his ever faithful bison Appa as he looked over to the two Water Tribe members who had just finished getting their luggage together and preparing to leave with Bato, there father's friend from back home.

In an act of fear that the two would leave him, Aang hid a letter with the location of their father and ironically, caused the very thing he was trying to prevent.

"Do you guys have everything?" Aang asked as Katara looked up at him and Sokka still being unable to stand looking at him.

"Yeah. We do." Katara said in a melancholy voice conveying both the feeling of betrayal she still felt and the sorrow at the their separation. "Well... I guess this is it." She said while getting a little choked up.

"Yeah. I guess so." Aang replied. "Take care of your selves." He said, getting a nod from Katara as she Sokka and Bato began walking away. However after a couple seconds, Sokka stopped

"Aang." Sokka said while still not looking at the Avatar and letting out a light sigh. "Good luck out there." He said as he continued walking.

"May the wind at your back be kind." Aang whispered the ancient farewell of the Air Nomads while doing his best to hold back from crying. "Come on, buddy. There's no reason for us to stick around here." He said to Appa before the Bison took off with the call of 'Yip, Yip'

Katara couldn't help but look behind her as Aang flew away.

"You okay?" Sokka asked her.

"Yeah. I just didn't think things would end like that." Katara said before looking down. "I hope he'll be alright." She said before her brothers hand rested on her shoulder.

"Come on. He's the Avatar. I'm sure he'll be fine." Sokka said in a comforting tone before he suddenly felt a sharp sting on the back of his neck before he fell down unable to move.

"Sokka!" Katara called before both she and Bato were hit by the same thing that got Sokka and both fell down. The Water Tribe members looked up to see there old enemy. Zuko, the scarred Fire Nation Prince.

"So, this is your girlfriend, huh?" The mocking voice of a girl on the back of a large creature asked.

"I told you before. That's not the reason I was chasing her." Zuko said before he knelt down in front of Katara. "Where is he?" The prince asked.

"Sorry. You just missed him." Katara said though her paralysis with a smirk before Zuko looked up to see the faintest glimmer of Appa flying away.

Zuko clenched his fists in rage at having once again being evaded before he looked down at Katara and Sokka. "Well, at least I have leverage for the next time I fight him." He said before turning to the bounty hunter he hired. "We'll take these two back to my ship and drop the spare off at that abbey we passed." He said before tying up Katara and Zuko an placing the three Water Tribe members on the back of the creature and began moving.

(With Aang)

The rather depressed Avatar had continued flying non stop over the Earth Kingdom for the entire night while being almost on auto pilot. Without even reasizing it, Aang found himself over an incredibly large swamp. Suddenly, he look down at the swamp, swearing he could here whispering coming from it as if the swamp it self calling out to him.

Without a word, the Avatar pulled down on the reins on Appa's horns and they flew down in to the swamp.

Upon landing the Avatar and his animal companions were set upon by several men wearing leave hats and loin cloths.

"What are y'all doin in our swamp?" One of them asked as he moved his arms around and causing streams of water to shoot at Aang who then used the tail of his staff to create a gust wind that knocked the water away.

"Easy! I didn't come here to fight!" Aang said in defense.

"He's right. He was called here for a different reason." A rotund man said, walking in to the area.

"Hey, Huu. How you been?" One of the Waterbenders asked.

"I've been good." He answered before turning to Aang. "Sorry about the cold welcome. Follow me." Huu said as Aang signaled for Appa to follow him.

After a few minute of travel, Aang found himself at the base of an impossibly large tree.

"I've been expecting you for a long time, Avatar." Huu said as Aang's eyes widened slightly.

"How did you know?" Aang asked before the two of them stopped.

"The Swamp told me you would be coming." Huu said before he went on to explain. "Years ago, I left my home in the Northern Water Tribe in search of battle with the Fire Nation. I just felt so useless there. We all kept hidden in our icy fortress when people were being slaughtered. I absolutely couldn't stand it." He said.

"So, how did you end up here?" Aang asked.

"Like I said before, I was looking for a fight and I found it. I ambushed a group of Firebenders. But there were ten of them and one of me. I managed to take down seven of them before the last three managed to get the upper hand on me. I was just lucky enough for the Swampbenders to find me after the Firebenders left me for dead." Huu said, smiling at the part about the Swampbenders. "Over the next few weeks while I was recovering I began to notice some kind of mystical properties about the Swamp and once I was well enough I came here to the Banyan Grove Tree where I found enlightenment. After that, I stayed here to protect the Swamp and a few years later, the Swamp cave me a vision." He explained as a realization hit Aang.

"You had a vision that I would come here." Aang said, gaining a nod from Huu.

"And because of that vision I knew my purpose here. If you want, I will train you in Waterbending." Huu offered.

'This is great. It will cut a couple months off learning Waterbending.' Aang thought hoping that with added time would help him when he needed to search for a Firebending teacher down the road. "Okay, I accept." Aang said as Huu led him back in to the swamp.

Over the next couple of weeks, Aang's training in both the Northern Tribe style and Foggy Swamp style went really well, likely due to the philosophies of Waterbending and Airbending being so similar. During their training, Huu taught Aang some of the greatest secrets to Waterbending including how to Bend the water in the air and the plants.

After a mere four weeks of training, Aang had all but mastered Waterbending. Early one morning he was alone in the swamp when suddenly, he heard the cry of what sounded like a Hawk. He quickly ran through the swamp to see a Hawk defending a red Serpent from a black one, constantly being bitten by it, taking every hit in stride. Aang ran to pull the creatures apart but simply passed through them, only after that realizing that he was having a vision. He continued to watch as the black Serpent slithered away from the Hawk and Red Serpents before the red Serpent was approached by a white Dragon and two Wolves, one black and one white. The three calmed the angered creature, pouring energy in to him and transforming the red Serpent in to a golden Dragon while the injured Hawk was approached by a winged Boar that flew out of the ground a yellow Sky Bison with orange skin and blue arrows that flew out from the trees of the swamp. The Boar and Bison nudged slightly on the Hawk which then transformed in to a blue flamed Phoenix. The black Serpent than returned with a small army of smaller Serpents. While the other creatures fought off the other Serpents, the Sky Bison flew at the black Serpent as flames from the blue Phoenix, stones from where the Boar flew out of the ground and then... The vision just ended.

Afterwards, Aang immediately went to Huu to inform him of the vision and hopefully get some clarity.

"I mean, it's pretty obvious Bison was me and I assume that since the it got fire from the Phoenix and stones from the Boar, that their the ones to teach me Firebending and Earthbending. But I'm not sure about the rest." Aang said to his Waterbending master while rubbing his black hair which had been growing out in the last month.

"Well, the black Serpent goes without saying. The red Serpent must be someone important to the blue Phoenix. The Wolves and the white Dragon being those who will help him reach his potential of becoming the golden Dragon." Huu reasoned. "More to the point, I think the Swamp is trying to tell you something by showing you that vision now." The Swampbender said, gaining a nod from Aang.

"I've learned all I can here. It's time for me to move on." Aang said as Huu walked over a hut he had at the base of the Banyan Grove Tree and came out with a box of scrolls.

"These will help you keep up your skills up." Huu said before giving Aang a farewell hug. "If you ever need me, don't hesitate to come back here. He said, giving Aang a pat on the shoulder before he hopped on Appa and took off in search of those who would help him finish his training before looking back fondly at the Swamp.

(Meanwhile in an Earth Kingdom forest)

A fairly big group of fish was swimming up river before the four largest amongst them being speared through with sharpened sticks before being picked by a girl with raven colored hair which reached down to the back of her neck wearing a dark brown cloak over charcoal grey clothes.

The girl walked to a cave she had been staying in before putting some pre-gathered fire wood in a circle before she ignited it with blue Firebending and began preparing the fish before she heard something behind her and turned with her fist ignited to see a malnourished looking Pygmy Puma cub.

The girl stared at the creature for a moment before pulling the largest of the fish from her fire and placed it on the ground, sliding it away from her slightly before the cub came forward and began eating. next to the girl.

As the girl was eating, she looked up slightly as the wind shifted, unable to shake the feeling that something was coming that would soon change everything for her.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Well, there you go. I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. By now, all my readers should know the rule by now. Three reviews needed before I continue. If I get them then next time will be Aang meeting up with Azula and yes, I will explain how Azula left the Fire Nation and her motivation in this fic in a later chapter. Until then and as always... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Sapphire flames

Chapter 2

Sapphire Flames

Okay. So, this chapter took a long time to get out. Mostly because during an 'update' my computer deleted the chapter after it was two thirds done and I was so pissed this combined with a reviewer insulting me, I just walked away for a while. I'm not going to dwell on it, so on to the reviews.

ChaosMuramasa13: Here you go. Sorry for the wait.

Katiarange: Thank you.

Zach Flair SOILDER Class S: Here you go.

DeoxyNacid: Thank you.

Wicked A: Noted.

Caveman stone club: That story is coming next time.

GrimAngel16: Glad you're enjoying it so far.

PendragonPrime: I'm happy you like it.

Korin Dragoon: I just don't think I would be able to write out multiple polyamorous relationships.

Awareness Bringer: On one of your points, Aang was thinking more Long term. He'd have no trouble finding a willing Earthbending teacher. On the other. I personally don't think that Zuko and Mai have good chemistry.

Kenny9x3: I'm sorry if it looked like I was quitting this story. Here you go.

Okay... Let's kick it up!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The Firebending girl was walking through the forest back to her cave with a small cloth bag in her hand. For a moment she stopped, feeling as though she was being followed. But quickly shook her head of the feeling and kept walking to the cave.

"Shiro. I'm back." The girl said as she entered the cave and the now much healthier looking Pygmy Puma came up and nuzzled her leg. "I brought something I think you'll really like." She said as she opened her bag and pulled out two decent sized Pheasant Rabbits and began to clean them before she ignited a fire. As the Pheasant Rabbits cooked, the Firebending girl cleaned a katana with red cloth around the hilt in blue Dragon scales along the back of the blade. Smelling that the Pheasant Rabbits were done, she placed the sword in to a black sheath down and pulled the cooked animals away from the fire, throwing one to Shiro and beginning to eat the other.

All the while this was going on, a man with a mask covering the lower half of his face wearing a black and green outfit was spying on the girl and her Pygmy Puma.

(With Aang)

The young Avatar had landed his trusted Sky Bison on the northern outskirts of a small village before going in for supplies and some new clothes given the fact that his robes had been pretty much destroyed in his training in the Swamp.

As Aang walked through the village with cloth wrapped around the parts of his tattoos that his hair couldn't cover, he couldn't help but notice the distrustful stares that the people gave him. Honestly, Aang didn't mind it. It was better than the blind admiration he got before he had his hair to cover his tattoos.

Half an hour or so after arriving in the village, Aang walked out of a small clothing store now clad in a grey outfit, a black headband, black shoes and black gloves.

After getting a small amount of supplies for the road, Aang decided he should have some lunch before heading back to Apa and Momo.

"One order of noodles, please." Aang said, sitting down at stand.

"Coming right up." A kindly old man said as he began preparing the food. Just then, Aang noticed a group of people in black and green outfits running out of town.

"Looks like the pure soil found another ash lover." A teenage boy who worked with the old man said as he placed a bowl of noodles in front of the young Avatar.

"Pure soil?" Aang asked as he began eating.

"A group of young men who attack anyone from the Fire Nation they can find. Army or not." The old man said with clear disappointment in his voice.

"It doesn't matter if they're in the army or not. They're still ash loving Fire Nation." The teenager said.

'This guy sounds a lot like Jet. If that's how all these 'Pure Soil' guys think, I better check things out.' Aang thought before finishing his noodles and got up before heading to the edge of the town and blowing in to his Bison whistle to call for Appa.

(Back in the forest)

The Firebending girl and Shiro had just finished their meal and were lying against the cave wall. Suddenly, the Firebending girl felt a rumbling across the walls of the cave. Immediately, the girl shot up and grabbed her sword and Pygmy Puma before running an leaping out of the cave before it collapsed.

"Don't move." One of the attackers said as he lifted up a stone spear.

"I don't want any trouble. Just let me go and..." The girl tried to reason with what she thought were mealy thieves before being interrupted.

"Shut up! Don't you dare try to talk your way out of this, ash lover!" The man with the rock spear and hammers on his back shouted, putting extreme emphasis on the derogatory term used for those of fire nation decent.

"I'm not with them." The girl said in her defense.

"You're all the same and we wont stop until all of you are wiped out!" The Earthbender shouted before launching the stone spear at the girl at the girl. In response, blue fire engulfed the girl's katana and she sliced the stone spear in half.

Up above, Aang watched the entire scene played out and his eyes widened at the sight of the blue flames. Suddenly the memories of his vision came flooding back to him. In particular, the memories of the blue Phoenix.

Within moments Aang leapt down between the girl and who he presumed to be the Pure Soil members.

"I'm going to give you guys one chance. Leave now." Aang said as he raised his staff, Bending the water in the air around it to form the blade of a halberd.

"I don't know who you are, Waterbender and I don't really care. Just get out of here and let us deal with this Fire Nation trash." The leader of the group said.

'Okay. That failed as a deterrent. Let's try this.' Aang thought before utilizing his plant bending to cause the roots of several nearby trees to grab the pure soil members with the exception of the leader who tried to rush forward only for Aang to slice his hammers with no effort before he created a gust of wind, knocking the man on his back.

"Y-you. You're the..." The man tried to get out.

"Yeah. I am." Aang said as he let the water blade fall from his staff.

"I'm gonna..." The man began while pointing in the opposite direction.

"That's probably a good idea." Aang said as he released the rest of the Pure Soil members as they all ran away. Aang then turned to the girl and the Pygmy Puma, the later growling at him until her owner putting her katana back its sheath. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"We're fine. Thank you." The girl said before asking the question that she couldn't help but ask. "Why did you of all people help me?"

"You needed help and weren't the one trying to cause any trouble." Aang responded as he went to the collapsed cave and began digging to help the girl get her supplies. "I'm Aang by the way." He said.

"A-Azula." The girl introduced herself as she joined Aang in the digging.

"So... What's your story." He asked

(Meanwhile on Zuko's ship)

Zuko's uncle Iroh was walking through the halls of the ship before arriving at the door to the Fire Prince's room.

"You are not asking the Avatar's friends were he is today." Iroh stated as he looked at his nephew as he was looking at a picture.

"Not today. If I did, I'd completely lose control." Zuko said, gaining an understanding nod from his uncle.

"That's right. It's been three years since it happened hasn't it?" Iroh asked as Zuko nodded, not looking away from the picture. "You should take the day to grieve." He said while placing his hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko said before Iroh left the room and Zuko stood up and walked over to a memorial shrine before placing the picture... of Azula.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

I know. Long wait for a short chapter. But the next one will be longer as I get in to the past of this fic's version of Azula. Thank you all so much for your support and patience. Hopfully, the wait won't be to long for the next one and until next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
